User talk:Piglarva
You're the colors person, right? Based on the message you left on the BIONICLE talk page... You should've left it on one of our talk pages, but w/e. And you're right when you say we won't change it. But you can feel free to argue with us about anything else! =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 12:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) no thank you. i have better things to do with my time. by the way im only a substitute teacher....and im only in 11 grade. im kind of a nurd. : I wouldn't call that nerdish. That's something that I myself would be interested in doing. Of course, I guess I would be considered a nerd too. =P : Oh, and I'm sorry if I offended you at all during the argument. If I sounded harsh when I was asking you how you could have students, it was just because you had been using incorrect grammar (no offense), and thus the whole argument I thought you were my age (I'm only in 8th grade, and I'll be 14 in about 6 weeks) or younger, so I found it hard to believe that you had students. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: Me too, even though Auserv said it, not me. =P - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 18:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) thats ok. i does soud strange for someone to have students, who is only 16. but also take atvantage of my age. i do know more about science than alot of people so believe me when i say i know alot about element colors. but if you can think of anything good to debate about tell me. :Really? But GregF hasn't confirmed that any of them are those colors, so, we fighting physics with the BIONICLE creator.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 02:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Fighting physics? i like physics. i also like geology. lol! just one questian. why is earth black in bionicle when dirt in real life is brown? and most rocks are gray in the real world. and if its "toa of the GREEN" why is he not green? but i do like the new air color for lewa phantoka. and those colors where just ones i thought mached. acid is mostly yellowy-green color. i have no clue what vacuum colors is. mabey clear-color. there is no clear toas. but the rest i think are good. you can change them if you want. i just wanted to help. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2880971 this is what the air toa should look like. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=2881052 Plantlife The Toa of Plantlife is Blue and Green as stated in the book, on websites and anywhere else. User:Kazi22 6 January 2007 thats like having stone blue and ice Brown! forests are GREEN and the sky is BLUE! i have never in my life seen blue vegitation. nor teal. only green and brown Well the Book Legacy Of Evil clearly states it as green and blue and so does everything else if you don't believe me ask Greg. Or LOOK IN THE BOOK! it is clearly in there. User:Kazi22 6 January 2007 Also do me a favor and WATCH WHAT YOU SAY. User:Kazi22 19 January 2007 :Teal is pretty much blue, and don't call people idiots, there there'll be -ahem- punishment. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 20:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, neither Kazi nor Piglarva is right. I finally checked the book: :: ::It says blue-green. Nowhere does it say teal but it also does not say "blue and green". It says blue-green, as in a combination of those colors. Thus, Piglarva, I would say you're free to use teal or turquoise, or any color that has green and blue in it. But not pure green or pure blue, or any colors other than green and blue. :: This whole argument is making me want a Toa of Plantlife set so we can settle this once and for all... XD ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC)